


Pole Position

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Pole Dancing, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, another low budget amateur porno by me, not proofread lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Wanting to relax and let off some steam, Lance goes to a strip club and sees a dancer that catches his attention.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Pole Position

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha it's been too long since I wrote some bad porn soooo here we go ❤️❤️ Esteban is a smexy stripper in this and Lance is still a driver, he just wants some action sjjsjs
> 
> to be honest the idea of Esteban ocon's flat ass being a stripper is honestly kinda funny to me but its sexy here thank you 🥰 also I only proofread the first half of this so adsfgsa sorry if there's any stupid typos or autocorrects
> 
> I wrote lance as being somewhat embarrassed about going to strip club, but I just wanted to say that personally I don't see anything shameful about sex work or enjoying strip clubs. I just wrote him having that attitude because Lance stroll seems like a very shy introvert, and I can easily see him being shy about being at a strip club.

Lance knew how awkward he must have looked shuffling up to the door of a building that was inconspicuously placed between stores and restaurants alike. In his nervousness, he felt like he had forgotten how to walk and just about tripped over his feet as he gripped the door handle and swung it open. Taking one last glance over his shoulder just to be sure that nobody he knew was there to see him go in, Lance slipped into the door.

Instantly the sound of loud, sultry music greeted his ears as Lance walked down the hall. He ran a hand through his hair and shoved his other hand in his coat pocket. The woman at the front desk gave him an easy smile as he handed her the cover fee and she gestured for him to walk on by.

Lance surveyed the room as he ducked beneath a beaded curtain in place of a door and found himself in the middle of a somewhat busy club. It wasn't the first time he had been to a strip club, and this was one of the finer establishments he had found himself in. The lavishly decorated room was clean, and it almost would have passed for a high dining restaurant were it not for the stage in the center of the room. 

At first, he didn't even look at the stage and the dancers on it. Lance simply kept his gaze lowered and found an empty table, seating himself and already feeling a blush beginning to creep over his cheeks.

The lights over the audience were dimmed to the point where you really couldn't see anybody else, meant to conceal the identity of other patrons and also to direct attention to the dancers on the stage. Lance was thankful for that; he knew he would still have been shy even if he were a regular person, but being an F1 driver meant that there was a little bit of added embarrassment if anyone recognized him at a strip club. 

Even the rich and famous needed to blow off some steam every once in a while, Lance told himself as he settled into his seat and shrugged his coat off. A waiter came and asked if he wanted a drink, to which Lance panicked and said yes. He couldn't even remember what he ordered but found himself sipping on something rather sweet a few minutes later.

Lance leaned against the table and shamelessly watched the men on stage. They were all pretty, with legs waxed to perfection and faces ever so slightly made up, and Lance appreciated the way the lights shined on their skin and styled hair. He took in the sight of their revealing outfits, tight lace and leather hugging the dancers' bodies and leaving very little to his active imagination.

All of the dancers were beautiful, and Lance thoroughly enjoyed trailing his eyes over the backside of each of them, but one in particular caught his attention and seemed to draw him into a trance as he sat there.

What first made him look was the fact that the man was dressed in pink, Lance's favourite colour. Lacy, pink lingerie was wrapped around the dancer's body like a present waiting to be unwrapped, and Lance could see the slightest bit of pink lip gloss on his lips. His long, slender legs were even further accentuated by the impressive high heels he wore, which he danced and twirled on the metal pole with like it was easy.

Lance had a hard time breathing as he watched him wrap his legs around the pole and twirl elegantly, arching his back and leaning his head back. He was very slim, but still very muscular judging by the sight of his toned chest and stomach and the muscles Lance could see working in his thighs and arms. His tan skin looked so soft underneath the lights and Lance swallowed thickly as he imagined kissing the man's skin, all over his stomach and down his legs.

Although Lance was captivated by the dancer's body, his face was the icing on the cake. He had sweet brown eyes and pouty lips that gave him a rather innocent look, which was a bit ironic given the way he was grinding against the pole as if it were a lover. The blissed out look on the dancer's face made Lance's mind run wild, and he felt his jeans start to gradually become more uncomfortable as his eyes wandered over the dancer's stubble. Lance forced himself to take a sip of his drink while wondering what it would be like to feel his slight facial hair between his legs while tangling his fingers into the dancer's black hair.

Every movement the dancer made, every sway of his hips and every time he draped an arm or a leg over his pole, captured Lance's attention further. He couldn't look away and was aware of himself getting hard with each passing minute. Lance bit his lip and awkwardly crossed his legs. At one point he finished his drink, but did not order another when the waiter came to take the empty glass.

The music and the movements of the ethereal dancer did more to intoxicate him than any amount of alcohol could have. Lance couldn't look way; all he could do was sit with his lips slightly parted and his palm pressed against the bulge in his jeans. He felt embarrassed at the subtle touch in public and knew that he was going to have to take care of himself in his car or in the bathroom before going back to the hotel, preferably to the thought of the dancer he was lusting after.

Lance watched him arch his back, throw his head back and make the most obscene faces as he wrapped himself around the pole and danced. The amount of core strength it must take to pull himself up made Lance want to know what it was like to feel the dancer's muscles working against him and holding him down. 

One song ended, slowly fading out, and there was a split second of silence before another started playing. A few of the dancers elegantly made their way off the stage and were replaced by others. The man Lance had been entranced by was among them, and so he figured he should leave, assuming that the dancer's shift had ended. 

Lance shook his head and rubbed at his eyes to gain his mind back before gathering up his coat and getting up to leave. He had ducked out of the main room and had taken a few steps down the hall to leave when he heard frantic footsteps behind him. There was a hand on his shoulder, and Lance turned around and nearly choked when he saw who it was.

Sultry brown eyes pierced his, almost seeming to look through him entirely. Lance's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the dancer he had been ogling, who was now in front of him and looking at him with a coy smile. Up close, Lance could see the shiny pink earrings he wore and the hint of highlighter, lipgloss, and mascara that graced his tan skin. The man was a few inches taller than Lance with the heels, though Lance could tell by his long legs that he was rather tall even without the heels. 

The Canadian shamelessly dragged his gaze over the dance's body, feeling a warmth spreading throughout his body as he looked at the pink lingerie he wore and the way that the panties hid very little. Lance blushed heavily and wasn't sure what to say.

"Where are you going, honey?" a sweet, silken French voice asked him, and the way he fluttered his eyelashes made Lance's heart jump.

"Uh, I was just going to leave," Lance squeaked. He internally cringed at how high pitched his voice sounded, and the dancer giggled at his shyness.

He put an arm around Lance and pulled him closer, and Lance could smell the scent of his rosy perfume as he was pressed against his side. The dancer brushed the back of his hand along Lance's cheek and looked into his eyes, capturing his attention once more.

"Don't you want to come spend some time with me?" he asked, his breath warm against Lance's ear, "I saw you looking, honey. You only had eyes for me."

Lance opened his mouth but nothing came out at first. In his mind, he debated what to do. He could easily just politely say no and leave, and he would have to just rely on his own hands to take care of the situation in his pants. On the other hand, Lance had a beautiful dancer making him an offer that he had been fantasizing about for the last half an hour. He wanted to run his hands all over the Frenchman's skin and pull the lacy bra and panties off of his toned body, and he wanted to fist his hands in his dark hair and feel his lips on his skin.

After a few long seconds, Lance gave in to what he wanted and nodded eagerly. "Yes," he breathed out, "I'd like that a lot." Lance figured he might as well let himself have one night of pleasure and he had more than enough money to pay generously.

"Come on then, let's get somewhere quieter," the dancer said with a smile and began to lead Lance down the hallway, "what's your name, honey?"

"Lance," he answered, following closely. They walked past the main room of the club and Lance found himself in the backrooms, where there were more dancers sitting in front of mirrors. They were meticulously applying makeup or fitting themselves into their lingerie. He looked around curiously until the dancer opened a door and pulled him inside.

"Well, Lance, it's lovely to meet you. My name onstage is Bunny," he purred in Lance's ear, shutting the door behind them, "but you can call me Esteban."

Lance figured that this must have been Esteban's personal room, given the fact that it was small and there was nobody else in there. A clothes rack with more sets of lingerie was in the corner, alongside a vanity and a makeup bag. There was a rather luxurious looking couch on the other side of the room, and Esteban led him over to it and gently pushed him to sit down.

Esteban tenderly cupped his cheek with one hand, climbing over his legs to straddle Lance's lap, his knees on either side of Lance. He avoided sitting directly on his lap, which was somehow the most teasing thing he could have possibly done in Lance's opinion. Lance shakily reached out to place a hand on Esteban's side, finally getting to touch him. His skin was incredibly warm and soft to his touch.

"What do you want, honey?" Esteban asked in a low voice. He leaned close enough for Lance to be able to count his eyelashes and it would have taken very little effort to him to simply lean forward a few centimeters and kiss him.

"Um, I'm not sure," Lance mumbled shyly, his mind overwhelmed with all the things he wanted. He was sure that he was looking at Esteban with wide eyes and a deep blush on his face, but he couldn't have cared less how he looked. Esteban had his full attention, and he was desperate for the dancer to actually pay attention to the bulge in his jeans.

Esteban smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes, and Lance felt breathless as he glanced down at Esteban's body. He could see the muscles in his thighs and abdomen working as Esteban began to move gracefully on his lap, leaning slightly closer and murmuring, "then let me take the lead, honey. Just tell me if you want to stop."

Lance nodded and was fully okay with submitting himself to Esteban. He simply sat back and put his hands on Esteban's body as he danced, ever so slightly shaking his hips. Esteban teasingly ran a finger over Lance's chest, all the way down to the top of his jeans and snuck his finger beneath his shirt.

"Can I take your clothes off?" Esteban asked like it was nothing, stroking at Lance's stomach. His hands were large and he kept his other hand on Lance's chest, and Lance nodded fervently. He supposed it was fair to lose some of his own clothing, given that Esteban was in a bra and panties and nothing else.

Esteban stopped dancing to sit directly on his lap finally, something that got a gasp out of Lance as his clothed erection was given some semblance of relief. In the blink of an eye, Esteban had pulled his shirt off and flung it to the side. Lance closed his eyes and made a rather desperate sounding noise when he felt Esteban press his lips against his neck, slowly trailing wet kisses down to his chest, made sticky by the lipgloss he wore.

Lance reached up to tangle his fingers in Eteban's short, dark hair. The Frenchman continued to kiss and teasingly run his tongue along Lance's chest until he couldn't bend down any further, and he sat up and grazed his fingers over the tattoo on Lance's side. Lance was breathing heavily as he kept one hand on Esteban's shoulder, running the other down his body and feeling him up.

The material of the bra was very smooth and certainly expensive, and Lance briefly thought about buying lingerie for Esteban. He had the money for it; he could certainly buy him something even more costly than what the club provided for him.

"I like a man with some ink on him," Esteban purred as he shifted to sit on the ground between Lance's knees, leaning up to place a messy kiss to his tattoo. He sat back on his heels and placed a hand on either of Lance's knees. With an innocent glance up at him, Esteban asked, "Do you want to undress me? Or just watch?"

Lance let out a shaky breath and wasn't sure which idea sounded more appealing to him. He would have loved to put his hands on Esteban's soft skin and take the lingerie off, exposing what little skin was hidden away. The idea of simply getting to sit there while Esteban took everything off also sounded nice to him, and he couldn't decide.

"How about you help me get undressed then?" Esteban said, seeing as Lance was just looking down at him with wide eyes and a heavy blush. Before he knew it, Esteban was straddling him once more.

"As long as you get naked, I'm fine with your clothes coming off by whatever means," Lance admitted. He let Esteban take his hand it and guide it around his body to his back, and Lance felt the clasp that kept the lacy pink bra on. Esteban sat and patiently waited while Lance messed with the clasp until it came undone, and Esteban slowly shrugged the bra off.

The lacy fabric out of the way, Lance saw his smooth chest entirely and he stroked a hand over his skin. Esteban leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a kiss, slightly taking Lance off guard in a way that he wasn't complaining about at all. It was rough and needy and the feeling of Esteban's bare chest pressed against his made Lance stiffer than a fundraiser at a country club. 

Lance kept one hand firmly on Esteban's back, between his shoulder blades where the fabric of the bra had covered before. He let Esteban slip his tongue between his lips and reached a hand between them to stroke at the dancer's stomach. 

When they pulled apart, the two of them were breathless, and Esteban's lips were a shiny mess of lipgloss. Lance could feel some of his on his face too and wiped it on the back of his hand before placing his hand on Esteban's stomach, trailing his fingers downward to his naval and dipping beneath the panties he wore. Esteban gasped and looked genuinely surprised for the first time in the course of the night. 

Up until then, Esteban had seemed calm and collected, as if he was just operating under standard procedure while at work. When Lance snuck his hand inside the underwear and brushed his fingers along his dick, Esteban made a surprised squeak and the facade finally broke. It was everything Lance wanted and more, and he bit his lip at the warmth that kept pooling in his lower body.

"Not yet, honey," Esteban mewled. He pulled Lance's hand out of his underwear and slipped back to sit on the floor once more. As he reached up to begin undoing Lance's belt, the Canadian nearly forgot how to breathe.

Lance sat up just enough for Esteban to undo his jeans and shove them down far enough to pull his aching cock out. Esteban wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the head and gazing up at Lance through half lidded eyes. He licked at the tip go his dick before carefully taking Lance fully into his mouth, eventually pressing his nose against Lance's stomach.

The feeling of Esteban's warm, wet mouth around his dick was enough to make Lance moan loudly, and he instinctively reached down to grab at Esteban's hair. He arched his back off the couch and tried to press himself further into Esteban's mouth, and Esteban made a low humming noise around him.

Esteban began to move his head, running his tongue along the underside of Lance's cock and letting his eyes fall shut as he took him in and out of his mouth. Every once in a while, he stopped to lick at the tip of his cock and Lance shivered with each movement of his hot tongue over the leaking slit.

As he bobbed his head and sucked Lance off, Esteban made small, quiet noises in the back of his throat that made Lance all the more needy for him to keep going. Lance gripped at his hair and pressed his thighs closer together when he felt Esteban's stubble brushing against the sensitive skin, making him shiver. Gradually, the tension in his body coiled further and further tighter.

"Fuck, Esteban," Lance called out as he tugged on his hair, Esteban nuzzling at his stomach each time he took him into his mouth.

Esteban pulled off of him with a wet pop and gripped the base of Lance's dick with one hand, his slender fingers wrapped firmly around him. He poked his tongue between his lips and gave kittenish licks to the head, and Lance thought he was going to finish until Esteban stopped and stood up.

"I can't have you finishing already," Esteban said with a wink. He kicked his high heels off and tossed them into the corner of the room before darting over to his vanity and digging around for something. "Take your pants off, honey, and those boxers too," Esteban called over his shoulder when he found what he was looking for.

Lance didn't hesitate to stand up and quickly take his jeans off, not caring how unsexy it may have looked. He got out of them as quickly as possible and pulled his underwear off, sitting back down on the couch. Esteban strode over to him and Lance could see that he was carrying lube, which made him twitch in anticipation.

Esteban climbed onto his lap and set the lube down beside them, sitting on Lance's dick and eliciting a breathy moan from him. He guided Lance's hands once more to the hemline of the panties, and Lance pulled them down, revealing more of his tan skin and his erection, not that it had been well hidden by the lingerie in the first place. Lance inhaled deeply and ran his hands over Estebans hips and thighs.

"Now you just watch for a few minutes," Esteban whispered in his ear.

Lance was perfectly happy to do so, relaxing back into the couch and keeping his hands on Esteban's body. Esteban picked up the bottle of lube and untwisted the cap, flicking it off and Lance could hear it clatter onto the floor somewhere. 

The Frenchman squeezed some of it onto his hand and set the bottle down. He rubbed his hands together, tantalizingly slow and wiggling his hips on top of Lance's dick. Lance bit back a groan and squeezed his hip. Esteban giggled and winked at Lance, leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

Esteban sat up straight on his lap and reached behind himself and between his legs to press a finger into himself, tilting his head back and parting his lips in a silent gasp as he did so. The stretch of his index finger was enough for him at first, and Esteban sat there until he was ready to push a second finger into himself, which drew a drawn out sound from him and made Lance feel like he was going to cum right then and there.

As Esteban began to finger himself, he arched his body forward and made the most obscene faces. The show he put on captured Lance's attention fully and Lance found that he couldn't look away, not that he wanted to. He had an attractive and very naked stripper on his lap getting himself ready, Lance would have been crazy to look away.

It took a few more minutes of Esteban pressing his fingers into himself and stretching himself open. With each curling motion of his fingers, Esteban moved his body and breathed shakily. He was a needy mess by the time that he slipped his fingers out of himself and picked up the bottle of lube once more, squeezing some more of the gel onto his hands. 

Lance could hardly wait as Esteban rubbed the lube onto his dick, and he moaned Esteban's name loudly when he finally sank down onto his cock. The sensation of Esteban fully seated on him was tight and incredibly hot, something he couldn't get enough of even as Esteban just sat still on him.

Esteban began to rock his hips, subtly and slowly at first. The two of them both panted and were vocal as Esteban fucked himself on Lance's dick and Lance grasped at his back, eventually tangling a hand up into Esteban's hair again. Lance leaned forward and rested his head against Esteban's shoulder, turning his head to press his nose against his neck.

"Harder, Esteban, please," Lance begged in a breathy voice, and Esteban was more than ready to comply.

He moved his hips in faster, sharper motions, and Lance ran his hand down his back to grab at his hip and push up into him in time with every movement. Lance inhaled deeply; the scent of Esteban's perfume, the feeling of Esteban's soft skin and a light layer of sweat beneath his fingertips, and the sounds and feeling of him riding Lance was enough to make Lance forget how to think clearly. 

Nothing fell from his lips except for Esteban's name, and a series of curses that he couldn't hold back as Esteban expertly rocked his hips. He braced his hands on Lance's shoulders and whimpered, increasing his pace and clenching his thighs around Lance as they both lost their composure. Lance could barely believe that this was where he had ended up that night, but he was extremely grateful as he canted his his upward to push deeper into Esteban.

Lance could feel himself getting closer and closer. He clung to Esteban and kissed at his neck a few times, making the dancer shudder as he rode him with ease. Esteban tangled a hand into Lance's fluffy hair to pull him into another kiss, instantly asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Lance let him do so and nipped at his bottom lip. 

A few more smooth motions of Esteban's hips had Lance on the verge of finishing. Lance hooked an arm around Esteban's waist to hold him, and Esteban let out an erotic moan as Lance came inside him. He wasted no time once Esteban climbed off of him.

"Lay on your back," Lance instructed, patting the couch cushions.

Esteban raised an eyebrow but asked no questions, simply complying. He lay on his back and spread his legs invitingly when Lance put a hand on his knee. Flush against his stomach, Esteban's dick was still hard and needing attention, and Lance wanted to return the favor to him.

On his hands and knees, Lance knelt between Esteban's waxed legs and took his cock into his mouth. Esteban gasped and tipped his head back, gripping at the fabric of the cushions. Lance sucked at the tip and dragged his tongue over it a few times before swallowing his length down entirely.

Although he wasn't as good at it as Esteban was, Lance did his best to let Esteban fuck his mouth as deep as possible and he was rather proud when Esteban tugged at his hair and his nose brushed against Esteban's stomach. He placed his hands on Esteban's smooth thighs and held his legs in place, while Esteban shook and loudly cried out. Lance made no attempt to move away as Esteban came undone beneath him.

"Lance, oh my god, Lance!" Esteban moaned as he came into his warm mouth. Lance diligently stilled while he came and swallowed all of it. He sat up and grinned, enjoying seeing the blissful look on Esteban's face.

Esteban reached out for him and Lance was pleasantly surprised to cuddle with him on the couch. He had assumed that this was just another part of earning a paycheck for Esteban, and that the dancer just wanted to get done with his client. Lance willingly lay down in his arms and held Esteban close, resting his head on his chest. Esteban cooed and nuzzled his nose against Lance's hair and stroked his arm.

"So how much money do I owe you?" Lance asked. He was somewhat sad to know that he would just pay Esteban and leave, not getting to kiss him anymore or hold him as he was doing. 

Esteban looked down at him like he was in shock for a moment. A smile broke out over his face, and Esteban stroked his cheek softly as he said, "oh honey, all I want from you is your phone number and to know when I can see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> thus concludes some more bad porn from me ❤️ haha get it,,...pole position...,,...,,Esteban is a pole dancer
> 
> as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon


End file.
